Conventional reusable or erasable media include a polymeric material that may be imaged using radiation energy. The formed images may be erased by application of heat. Conventional methods for applying heat to erase the images from the conventional erasable media include the use of a heated fuser.
In a conventional process, when an imaged erasable paper is fed into a heated fuser assembly for erasing, the paper sheet often adheres to the surface of the fuser roll. This is because the required heating temperature for erasure is significantly higher than the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the polymeric material forming the reusable media. As a result, the heat used for erasing softens the polymeric material, causing the erasable paper to become sticky and adhere to the fuser roll.
The adhering problem may also occur when the erasable media are stored or transported in packs (or in a box) that are exposed to high environmental temperatures. Consequently, paper blocks may be formed, for example, when the erasable media are stored in a warehouse during the summer or when they are shipped on a hot day. In fact, because of the adhesion between paper sheets, severe document offset damage has been found by benchmark sample tests.
Thus, there is a need to overcome these and other problems of the prior art and to provide an erasable medium that can eliminate the adhering problems.